


escape artist

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Phantom Thief AU, Reader Insert, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: being caught by 707 is not an option and you do what you must to distract him.





	escape artist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554984) by [crytalstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar). 



> ah so, this is actually the original version of hide and seek. so i guess it should be the other way around?
> 
> originally i felt it was too out of context to post and in a sense it still kind of is, but after showing some screens to my good friend, joz, i've decided to post it. ahaha.
> 
> uh, feel free to ask about the context since it's. LOL. i wanted to make a big fic of this verse but... that would be a very, very big project LOL.

You need to be quiet. **  
**

And yet the ragged breaths heave in and out of your chest at a volume slightly louder than silent. In any other situation that probably would have been fine, but not here. If you’re just a little too loud  _he’ll_ find you and then it’s game over. You slump back against the wall in the small hallway you’ve hidden yourself in. It’s pretty far from where you came in and isn’t too close to any potential exit points so you’re hoping you’ll be safe here. At least for a little bit.

You should have listened to Saeran. He told you that this stunt was too dangerous, too risky. If you did it there was a high chance you’d get caught, and if you did that he ‘wouldn’t be saving your ass.’

Of course that made it all the more tempting. After all, who doesn’t like a challenge?

Then again, there’s a difference between challenging yourself and being just plain cocky. And this time it’s possible that you may have done the latter. You can’t let yourself give up though. It’s not over until he catches you and the cuffs are snug around your wrists.

And even then, there’s still the chance that Saeran, despite what he had said, would come save you. He’d never let you live it down if he had to bail you out, but he’s supposed to be keeping an eye on the security cameras so it doesn’t come to that.

If anything, you need to calm down. Deep breaths. In… and out. You can get out of this mess, after all, you’ve been playing this game of cat and mouse with 707 for the past year. It’s certainly not the first time he’s cornered you, and you’re determined to make sure that it’s not the last. You figure if you can lay low for a while he might think you slipped through his fingers once again.

“I found you~”

Shit.

You whip your head in the direction of the voice and see 707 standing there proudly with his hands on his hips. There’s really nowhere you could possibly hide in this hallway, but Saeran should have seen him coming on the cameras. There’s no way he wouldn’t have warned you, right? You reach up to touch the receiver in your ear, but Seven notices and just wags a finger at you, expression smug.

“I did a pretty good job jamming your friend’s signal~ Gotta give them props though~”

You can practically see Saeran fuming at Seven besting him like this. He’s probably screaming his head off in the van.

“Well, anyway~ Any last words before I bring you in?”

You place a hand on the pouch at your hip where your smoke grenades are. It's not your first time using them against Seven so you know that he's probably expecting it at some point. That means you have one chance, so long as he doesn't incapacitate you first.

He takes a step closer and you yank out a grenade, skillfully pulling the pin as you toss it toward him. Smoke pours out almost instantly as the grenade lands a few feet from him. Your plan is to run through the smoke as soon as it's filled a good portion of the hallway since Seven’s vision will be impaired. Unfortunately, there’s only one way out, so you won’t really be able to throw him off your tail, but hopefully you’ll be able to get a head start. In preparation for this heist, you’d memorized the entire building’s layout, so even if the smoke blocks your vision, you should be able to get around. With that in mind, you pull out another grenade and prepare to throw it.

However, you don’t get that far.

You feel a hand wrap firmly around your wrist and it’s feels as if someone’s tossed a bucket of ice cold water over you. “I caught you~”

At the same time, you wince from a loud burst of static ringing in your ear. Saeran must have taken care of whatever was jamming his signal.

“ _\--act… him_ …”

It seems like there’s still some interference. He’s appears to be aware of that though, so he repeats himself, “ _Distract him!_ ”

“H-?!” You start to protest, but Saeran beats you to the punch.

_“I don’t give a shit how you do it! But I need you to buy me at least a couple minutes!”_

Sounds like he’s got a plan, so you need to trust him and get him the time he needs. The question remains though: how? Should you try to break free from Seven’s grip? But wouldn’t it be more ‘distracting’ to remain captive until Saeran is done? If anything, you need Seven to lower his guard before you can even think of breaking free.

A tug on your arm pulls you from your thoughts and you realize that Seven is dragging you somewhere, presumably, to the rest of his team. You know that aside from him there are five others. You’ve only personally encountered three of them on previous ventures. Seven’s group has been trying to stop you and Saeran for a little over a year and Seven’s been  _personally_  trying to beat and catch you for most of that time. Originally, your rival, if he could even be called that, was some blond boy, but you can run circles around him in your sleep.

“...Wow, you’re more obedient than I thought you’d be…” Seven muses quietly as he leads you down the hall.

“Hmph.” You won’t admit to him that you’d been caught up in your own thoughts. “Aren’t you gonna cuff me?”

Though, when you really think about it, that’s probably a bad idea. You hear an angry grumble from your receiver that seems to reinforce that thought. You’re supposed to be stalling for Saeran, and even following Seven like you’re doing right now is anything but that.

“You want me to~?” He glances back at you with a mischievous grin. “I wasn’t sure if it was necessary since you’re following me like a good girl.”

“Don’t underestimate me.”

He laughs and the melodic sound rings pleasantly in your ears, “Don’t you think it’d be better to give up?”

“You wish,” you reply automatically. Saeran starts to scream in your ear, telling you that you’re doing a shitty job at distracting Seven since you keep moving. He might be trying to grab you from the nearest exit point if he’s keeping an eye on your GPS tracker.

You wrack your brain, trying to think up a plan. The first thing you need to do is stop moving, so you plant your feet down. Seven, not realizing that you’d stopped, stumbles back a little when he tries to keep moving. He turns back to look at you, lips upturned in an easy smile.

“Oh~? Did you change your mind?”

“What are you talking about?”

Seven backtracks a bit so he’s standing closer to you. He flashes another friendly smile, but you can see the dangerous undertones. His grip on your wrist tightens a little as he says, “Do you really think you’ll be able to get away from me this time?”

He leans even closer, as if you mock you. His face is right up against yours and your heart is drumming a wild beat in your chest. When he’s up close like this you remember, to your disdain, how attractive he is, and…

An idea pops in your head.

It’s crazy as hell.

But it just might work.

With your free hand, you reach out and wrap it around the side of his face, then, in one fluid motion, you close the distance between you, crashing your mouth against his. The second your lips connect, you feel an electric shock shoot through your veins.

Unfortunately, though, Seven’s grip on you only tightens.

You need to try _harder_. You need to convince Seven that this is a genuine kiss, not a distraction. So, with as much as force as you can get away with for a kiss, you push toward him. The action seems to surprise him, and he stumbles backwards until his back hits the window behind him. Seven manages to pull away and stares down at you, clearly confused. “Wh-what are you…”

“I…” What do you say? There’s really no time to think so you end up blurting out the first words that come to mind. “I… I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Seven’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t say anything. Does he believe you? There’s no denying that there have been a few times that you’ve thought his face looked really kissable. And yes, maybe you have played with the thought of actually kissing him, but those are off the clock thoughts and right now, you’re clocked in. 

Before he can say anything else, you press your lips against his once more, partly because you still need to distract him and partly because you want to.

Although you’re not sure which part is stronger.

He breaks away from you again, and stares down at you, his gaze unreadable. Your stomach nearly drops. Did you fail? Were you not convincing enough? Your lip quivers as your mind races to think up a back-up plan.

“Really?” Seven breathes, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is that… true?”

Perhaps all hope isn’t lost. Your head bobs up and down in a slow and hesitant nod. He continues to stare at you with wide eyes. Obviously, he’s unsure what to do with this new tidbit of information. You squirm nervously as he watches you. Is he… actually in shock? If that’s the case, you really should try and see if you can at least break free of his grip.

“You know…” he drawls, his voice louder and evidently more amused. Seven appears to regain himself, since his lips curve upwards into that mischievous grin you know so well. Each time you see it, your heart starts to pitter-patter at a faster rate, and this time is no exception. “What if… I felt the same way…?”

You don’t even have the time to reach before his lips are on yours again. His free hand wraps tightly around your waist. Seven’s far more intense than you would have pegged him for and your mind empties out as he kisses you hungrily.

Finally _, finally_ , he lets go of your wrist, only to use both hands to whirl you around so now you’re the one pressed up against the window. You gasp a tiny bit from the impact and Seven takes this opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore your mouth. A tiny moan slips out as his hands begin to wander up and down your body. Seven’s lips travel away from yours to press quick and sloppy kisses to your jaw and neck.

It occurs to you that maybe you should be keeping track of the time. Saeran only told you ‘a couple of minutes’ which could be anywhere from two to ten minutes in his book. You’re a bit embarrassed to admit that you got so caught up figuring out how to distract Seven and that kiss that you don’t know how long it’s been. It can’t have been that long though, right? Maybe a few minutes?

Seven nibbles at your neck before he moves back up and his lips meet yours once more. He goes at you with even more ferocity than he did before and it takes all the willpower you have not get lost in him and keep track of the passing time.

It’s not going very well though. Each time he pulls away, even for just a second, your entire thought process resets. Your fingers tangle and tug at his hair, yanking him back toward you each time he breaks the kiss. One of his hands travels down your hips and pulls it up, hooking it around his waist, pressing you even harder against the window. Your faintly aware of a voice ringing in your ear, but you’re far too preoccupied with Seven to give any thought to focusing on what its saying.

Seven pulls back once again and stares down at you with a strange look in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by an explosion down the hall.

 _“You have twenty seconds, otherwise I’m ditching you.”_  Saeran’s voice echos flatly in your ear.

That’s right! You were buying time for Saeran so he could help you get the hell out of here. You’d been more caught up in that kiss than you had intended. You immediately shove Seven off of you with all the strength you can muster. He tries to grab you, but you somehow manage to dodge him and start running toward the explosion. If your memory serves you correctly, there’s a road on the other side of the wall. Saeran must have brought the van over to create an escape route here. But moving the van means that Saeran’s no longer hidden, which puts him at risk of being caught too. You need to hurry. You can’t let him get caught.

Glancing back, you see that Seven is not too far behind. If you slow down, even for a second, he’s sure to catch you. There’s part of you that’s actually fine with that, so long as you get to continue what you were doing before.

Which is wrong.

Even if he’s a good kisser, he’s  _still_  the enemy.

You reach the source of the explosion. Saeran did indeed blast a hole in the wall. He’s waiting just outside in the van with the passenger door wide open. You turn back toward Seven, who’s a few feet away and blow him a kiss, “Looks like out time’s up! It was fun~!”

Then you hurdle through the hole in the wall. Seven makes a lunge for you, but barely misses. You throw yourself into the passenger seat next to Saeran. Before you can even shut the door or even make sure you’re secure in the van, Saeran slams his foot on the accelerator. Part of you wants to look back again, but between the open door and Saeran’s reckless driving, you can’t.

After a few minutes, Saeran slows the van down enough so you can shut the door and right yourself. Once you’re settled you look at him and he shoots you a dirty look. “... you have fun sucking face?”

“You were watching?!”

“No, but I  _saw_!” he spits, sounding completely disgusted.

“What?!”

“You were by a window! The whole damn world could see!”

Your face flushes red, both from embarrassment and from the memory of how intense that kiss had been. You really had no intention of getting carried away like that… It just kind of happened.

Saeran lets out an exasperated sigh. “You’re fucking gross, you know that?”

“...you said distract him…” You finally mumble, in an attempt to defend yourself.

It doesn’t work though, because he grumbles, “...I should have set up the bomb by that window instead.”

* * *


End file.
